


Would you do This for Me?

by Hedgiehairdresser



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedgiehairdresser/pseuds/Hedgiehairdresser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock was never really fond of the idea of sex, other than to make John happy, until he had an idea to get John dressed up in feminine clothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would you do This for Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on real life experiences with my amazing life partner. I wrote this to try to bring you a realistic idea on what it's like to actively cross-dress solely to please your partner, and the mental process that goes along with trying new things that may not be, at first, necessarily your cup of tea. Hopefully you enjoy reading it as much as I have enjoyed doing it!  
> Thank you for your support.
> 
> Note: There's no explicit sex in this one, I might add another chapter or continuation with some sexy scenes if I can get the words out.

    "I'm not sure about this, Sherlock..." John was hesitant the moment Sherlock suggested that they try to spice things up in the bedroom by dressing up in women's clothes. Not Sherlock of course, no, he got to wear his normal clothes. John hadn't immediately rejected the idea, and he wondered why he hadn't, he tried to be open when it came to bedroom courtship with the younger man. The idea or premise of sex neither excited nor repulsed Sherlock, so John wasn't sure how to read him some nights so when the consulting detective presented an idea, John felt it was best if he at least gave it a shot, hoping it might open him up more to embracing the intimate nature of sexual intercourse rather than just giving into John's needy nature.

   "If you're not comfortable with this, I understand. I only ask that you do this, for me, but if it disturbs you that much, I won't stop you from ending it here." Sherlock looked up at John. In the earlier stages of their relationship, there was a weird line of understanding in Sherlock's books when it came to consent. There was no 'yes' but there wasn't a 'no' either. It was a 'let's see what happens' and neither of them really knew how to read the other. Hell, John still didn't know how to read Sherlock, but now, after the three year mark, Sherlock was finally learning to understand and read John's notions and how to approach the subject of intercourse. Holding the soft black and white striped pair of boxer style women's sized undergarments in one hand and a white t-shirt bra in the other, John inhaled deeply, looking up in his partner's direction but not directly at him. He had issues with his masculinity after his sister had come out of the closet and for a long time he thought homosexuality was genetic, and, even though he didn't have any proof to disprove that, especially after being in a civil partnership with Sherlock for three years, he still had a hard time trying to convince himself that he was still a 'man'. Dressing up in £70 worth of women's clothes that Sherlock had bought on impulse for him was a hard blow to his already dwindling male virility.

   "No, Sherlock, I've agreed to you that I'd be willing to at least try anything and if this is what you want, I don't want to let you down. I'm not exactly opposed to the idea, but I just have to say that if this is a gimmick to try to...normalize our relationship, I do appreciate the sentiment, but I love you, I love you as a man, I love you being a man, I don't want you to feel pressured by society that we need to act normal, especially in our own goddamn bedroom." The ex-soldier stood, naked and unaroused at the foot of their bed, the undergarments still in his hands. Looking at the other articles of clothing spread out on the bed sheets he noticed that his partner had gone so far as to buy breast enhancing silicone packets to put on the inside of the bra to make it look like he had a full sized 'B' cup under his shirt. Sighing once more, wordlessly he put on the underwear. They were soft, unexpectedly so, or maybe it was expected, he wasn't sure what to think, it was so weird and new to him feeling the constricting lining around his balls. The feeling of the fabric tight around his junk stirred a warm pleasant feeling in his belly. Sherlock noticed the small smile on John's face, and not wanting to suddenly say the wrong thing and ruin the entire mood, he maneuvered himself on the bed to be resting against the pillows, his legs outstretched, crossed at the ankles. John noticed the change of position, although he took it as a good sign, he felt a little weird knowing that Sherlock found this hot. John himself didn’t necessarily find it a turn on, it was starting to feel nice, but he knew he didn’t need this to get off, not by a long shot.

   The panties felt nice and snug on his crotch, so he turned his attention to the bra. It was a smaller size than he thought he would need, regardless, he turned it around so the cups were on his back as he fitted the metal straps on their loosest setting, then proceeding to turn the fabric around so they were slack underneath his flat chest. Sherlock pointed to the silicone packets on the sheets and nodded.  
   “That’s where those come in. Could you put those on please?” He asked, cautious about John’s feelings but trying to move things along a bit, for he was well aware that inside of his crossed legs, there was a nice wet spot where his penis was starting to leak from over stimulation. He actually, for once, felt an incredible urge to want to be inside John for his own selfish purposes, not just to satisfy John’s blatant animalism.  
John picked up the pair of silicone enhancers. They were concave, but one side was noticeably more flat than the other which made it slightly confusing.  
   “What side goes down?” He asked, turning to Sherlock with an eyebrow raised.  
   “Just…put it in and see what feels best, I’m not really sure myself although I’d like to think the flat side would go with the bottom of the bra.” Sherlock stated, wanting to reach up and help, to touch, to feel John’s false chest. He felt the stirring butterflies in his stomach, this was exciting him to a point he didn't know could actually happen. He watched John shift the soft packets around until they were settled confortably. When he was finished, the blonde man looked at his lover, a complacent grin on his face.  
   "To be honest, for a second there I didn't think they would actually fit, or at least look strange, but they really do feel nice." He slowly swung his hips, watching the movement of his pseudo breasts. They didn't jiggle or bounce around like larger, real breasts would, but they looked convincing. Starting to feel the excitment ebb off of Sherlock, John looked at his shirt options, and the one he picked was a salmon pink, almost with an orange tinged tank top with lace straps. It looked expensive and sexy as Hell, he couldn't wait to try it on. He felt an almost uncomfortable tightness from his penis stretching against the fabric of the panties, to the point where he was contemplating taking them off, but eyeing the skirt on the bed he figured it was worth waiting until that was on before he took off the constricting undergarment. Sherlock noticed the straining bulge and licked his lips, this shouldn't be so stimulting, this shouldn't be agonizingly beautiful, but it was.  
  


   Raising his arms above his head, John pulled the tank top over himself, fitting it snugly. It was very tight, especially around his chest, and he wasn't used to straps so thin and tight around his shoulders. The thing was though, the collar covered the top of the bra, concealing the silicon poking out of the top, making it look like he actually had a developed chest. He swallowed, he was turning himself on, he could feel boobs, he could see boobs, he could imagine himself naturally having this round cups from birth and having them for his life. Wishing they had a full length mirror in their room for the first time, John ran his fingers down the sides of his torso, closing his eyes, almost believing that this was natural, that he was actually born with a body with breasts, that he was a female.  
   "You look beautiful." Sherlock breathed out, the bright neon pink skirt in his hands, wanting to thrust it into John's hands, but only holding it out, waiting for John to take it on his own.  
   "Thank you." John whispered, he had trouble finding words, this was so weird, so strange, but so enticing at the same time. He loved it. Taking the skirt, he wanted to pull it on, wanted his outfit to be complete, but he looked his lover in the eyes and asked;  
   "What's my name?"  
   Confused, Sherlock looked at him quizzicly, almost answering 'John' in a heartbeat, but the word died on his lips, he knew what John was asking.  
   "...Your...woman name?" He just wanted to make sure.  
   "Yes, Sherlock, give me a name." John breathed, his eyes closed, holding the skirt up to his chest, the different fabric textures between his fingers and palms were something he never noticed in his regular clothes, and he wanted to begin making a conscious effort to always feel his clothes. He didn't even notice almost 2 minutes had passed since he asked Sherlock to name his new bedroom personality.

   "Jane."  
   "Jane?"  
   "Jane. I think it suits you." Sherlock looked at him, wishing his partner would open his eyes and look at him, but he looked happy so Sherlock wasn't about to break him out of his mindful concentration.  
   "Thank you, Master."  
With that, Sherlock felt his penis twitch even harder. 'Master' had an amazing conotation to it.  
   "Don't bother putting that skirt on, come here Jane, I really can't wait any longer." Sherlock kicked the blankets off the bed, the rest of the clothes with it, they had found their new stimulant that put both of them in the mood, he couldn't wait to do this again even though they had only just started this particular round. Sherlock smiled, him and John were getting closer and now, they had a new partner in their life. Jane. And he couldn't wait to see her again.


End file.
